A Dragon named Sunflower
by allusia16
Summary: Ansara is the result of spirit combining, a dark and forbidden magic. She joins Hogwarts and Harry's friends as they fight against the dark Lord who seems to want to use her to get to Harry. She makes an impression on everyone at Hogwarts, but it seems the only one who takes charge is Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Prequel

1

Prof. Dumbledore was pacing in his office with Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. With them was Gaius Mefuna, an African Wizard and old friend of Dumbledore. They had gone to school together and both were very old. Gaius was a very strong wizard, much like Dumbledore, who ruled in the African region of the realm.

"Albus, I beg of you. I would not be here if I didn't think she was in danger." The African ruler said.

"This is a very risky thing you ask of me Gaius." The old man said. Gaius nodded.

"We both know, You know who is out there looking for Mr. Potter. If he finds out she is alive he will come after her first and then no defenses you possess will be able to stop him once he comes to the school." Gaius pled.

"We cannot forget the girl is a threat to, almost stronger than You know who." Minerva said. Dumbledore nodded and looked at his old friend who paced around the room, his dark blue robes sliding across the floor.

"Gaius, you used a dark magic so powerful that now it has become your downfall." the old wizard said. Gaius looked at him with shock.

"It is now my downfall. It is a gift that I would never regret." he said.

"Never regret," Snape said quite calmly with a glare on his face, "You used a spirit combining spell. That spell is forbidden all around the realm. What is worse you combined the child with a very dangerous creature."

"I KNOW WHAT I DID!" the man yelled his accent loud and harsh. He then sighed. "I did it to save my daughter. She deserved life outside of the womb." It was quiet once more and everyone was looking at Dumbledore. The old wizard was quiet contemplating his options.

"If we take in this girl, she will be a student here, but since her spirit is not human, she will not be expected to pass any classes." he said. Now everyone was shocked.

"Head master, this girl is a threat. A spirit- no a dragon spirit means she can't control herself, her emotions." Remus said. Dumbledore looked at him with old eyes.

"Your spirit is not entirely human either Remus." he said. The wolf looked away. "Gaius has she grown up in this realm?"

Gaius shook his head slowly.

"No. She had grown up in the muggle world." he said. Minerva and Moody looked at him with wide eyes, which were larger than the other's eyes.

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! She could expose our world while setting the muggle world in flames, are you mad!" Moody asked and Gaius shook his and looked at Dumbledore who was also looking for an explanation.

"I did this so she would take human life and soon wizard life into account. She knows what she is and has faced many prejudice for it, much like Mr. Potter has. Neither fitted in, but together they will find a strength in one another. Dark times are slowly but surely coming, Albus. She could have gone either way, the light or the dark, but chose to run with the light." the man said. His voice was filled with wisdom. The teachers were silent once more and they all looked back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was still unsure of himself. The girl his old friend wanted him to protect was a danger to everyone. He knew there was something different about her when he came to see her the day she was born. There was an aura of darkness around her and everything around them seemed to pause in time and space. The trees stopped flowing and the wind stopped blowing against them. The birds were silent and the dragons roared loudly, the way they would do when a dragon mother's eggs had finally hatched bringing an addition of dragons into their pack.

"Tell me everything I need to know about her." he said calmly. Everyone's body, except for Remus' lifted as their bodies were filled with gasps.

"You cannot be serious headmaster." Snape said. Albus nodded.

"She needs us and we will not turn her away." he said. Gaius smiled happily and nodded.

"She can't practice magic because the dragon's spirit over power's her magic. She can control fire and can't be burned by it and she is not very afraid of anything. She can have a temper if pushed too far, but she can control herself. She has always been watched by someone though, her mother or me. I only advise someone watch her. She is very respectful to her elders, that I taught her myself." he explained.

Everyone seemed to look at each other before the look of acceptance crossed everyone's face. Albus nodded and looked slowly at Remus.

"Remus you will watch her." he said slowly. Remus looked at the headmaster with expectancy.

"Me?" he asked calmly, yet in his mind he was quite angry he had to baby sit a dragon. Albus nodded.

"Yes. I believe you two could learn something from each other." he said.

"Like what, how to be tamed innocent creatures?" Snape asked bitterly. Remus glared at him, before nodding at the Albus.

"I will keep an eye on her." he said with little interest.

"We will need to sort her and prepare her a dorm." Minerva said. Gaius smiled and moved over to Albus giving him a light hug.

"Thank you my friend. She is actually right outside waiting. If you'd like to sort her now-" he stated. Albus returned the hug before pulling back.

"Yes. I think that would be good." he said. Gaius turned to the door and lifted his head.

"Come my daughter." he said. Slowly the door opened and everyone turned to look. Their faces were all illuminated by the fire place that they stood beside. Slowly a figure began to slowly enter from the darkness of the hall. Remus' eyes began to widen at the sight of the figure. A tall woman came in wearing a brown wrap around her chest that looked to be African attire. The wrap fell down her body and seemed to flow into a dress. Her feet were bare and two gold anklet rings were wrapped around them. Around her slim arms were two snake bracelets that were around her forearm. Remus seemed to freeze as he saw her. She had long wavy hair that stopped at her bottom, and her side bangs were pulled back behind her head and her face was round and her nose was adorably pointy. Her eyes however were a bright auburn like her fathers. Her hair was pitch black like his two. Kimani, Gaius' wife had black hair and auburn eyes as well.

Wrapped around her neck was a red pendent necklace. The chain was of white gold and didn't hang too far between her breasts. The pendent was wide like a dragon's eye. Remus' heart began to pump fast and his palms began to sweat. The girl was a child, but regardless Remus knew who she was.

_Mate._

The young girl remained under her father's arm.

"Ansara you remember Albus Dumbledore, he visited you when you were a toddler." Gaius said.

_"Ansara. Nigerian for sunflower. Very beautiful." _ Remus thought. The young girl smiled and looked at Dumbledore, moving from under her father's arm and up to the headmaster.

"It's nice to see you again Professor Dumbledore." She said softly. Remus closed his eyes taking in her voice and the tone of it. He registered it in his mind so he could never forget her voice. She didn't have a very noticeable accent. But of course not she was raised in the muggle world. Most likely America.

"Ah Ansara, it is very good to see you again. My how you've grown. I hope you find learning here very memorable." he said giving her a gentle hug which she returned.

"I am looking forward to it." she said before looking around at the others.

"These will be your professors. This is Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Moody, and Prof. Lupin." he said. Ansara looked at everyone in the room, her eyes resting on Remus'. Immediately her nose twitched as she inhaled and Remus knew too well from her look of surprise, that she knew what he was. She nodded at all of them.

"It is nice to meet you all." she replied.

"Good. Now let us get you sorted into your house." Dumbledore said. For an old man he moved quiet easily across the room. He moved towards a long witch looking hat. Suddenly it moved on its own, causing Ansara to jump and move by her father's side. He merely rubbed her shoulder calming her. Remus found himself smiling at the girl at how easily she was startled by the bewitched hat. Maybe one day he could caress her and tell her it was okay. No, there no one day, it would be soon.

"No need to put me on her head," the hat said, "I can feel her energy, her life from here. She is a Gryffindor."

Ansara looked up at her father who merely smiled.

"Now that that is settled, Minerva will show Ansara to her room and tomorrow she will start her classes." she said. Most of the other professors had already left. Remus was on his way out too, but before he left, he looked back at the girl smiling to himself before disappearing. Minerva waited in the hall while Gaius and Ansara spoke.

"Father, I don't think I can do this. I have never gone to a place for so long without you or mother here." she said with nerve in her tone. Gaius merely shook his head and took her face in his hands.

"Your mother and I will come visit on holidays." he said. Now she was shaking her head in his hands, tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't make me do this, Da." she said speaking their old tribal language. Gaius smiled pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You will be fine my daha. Your ma and I will see you soon. Have fun learn what you can." he said. She nodded and pulled back from him before leaving with McGonagall. Even though she was only seventeen she still felt nervous being in a place with no one she knew.

Author's notes.

Tribal languages and their meaning.

Granda- grandfather

Granma- grandmother

Ma- mother

Da- father

Sisa- sister

Broho- brother

Daha-daughter

Suh- son

Grandaha -Granddaughter

Gransuh-grandson

Daimo-Demon


	2. Chapter 2

2

I didn't sleep very well. It was because I had nightmares of being separated from my ma and da forever. My bags were brought to my new dorm and I was just lying there sniffling to myself. I was put in the room with a Hermione Granger and a Ginny Weasley. The next morning I was putting on my clothes which were a red and blue African dress. I put it on and tied my hair back into four braids.

"Are you going to wear that to class?" an English voice asked and I turned to see Hermione staring at me with shock. She was in panty hose and a large black robe. Clearly it was a uniform. I looked down at myself and then at her and shrugged.

"This is all I have." I told her. She was shocked.

"You mean you never went to Diagon Alley and got school supplies?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I just got here last night." I said. She looked at me closely before gasping.

"Your eyes… You're from the Mefuna tribes. You must be from the four clans." she said. My eyes widened with interest now.

"How do you know that?" I asked. She smiled.

"I've read about your tribes. They are the real wizards of this realm. Your magic goes back from thousands of years. Some say you got your power from the earth you all lived on." she told. Earth meaning the land. I nodded.

"Yes that is our stories." I said. She got closer to me.

"Who is your tribal leader?" she asked. I chuckled.

"We don't really live by tribes any more, only our elders say that. My father is Gaius Mefuna." I said. Her eyes widened even more now.

"Oh I should have known. Your tribe- um family are known to have the bright red eyes or auburn." she told. I nodded with a grin.

"You sure know a lot about my people." I said and she blushed.

"I read a lot. Here you can borrow a few of my robes until you get some yourself." she told and I nodded and watched as she began to walk to her closet. "So it true your father went to school without head master?"

I nodded and sat on my soft bed and watched her.

"Yes. My da is very old. His father is still alive, my granda." I told. She looked through her closet and nodded.

"Wow that's amazing. I've read your father fought in many ways and knows so much magic," she said then stopped for a moment and looked at me, "But your family live quite far from Hogwarts. Why are you just now attending?"

I looked down for a moment unsure if I should tell her or not. I then looked back up.

"Complications." I said. She nodded and handed me an entire uniform set. I switched into them and made sure my necklace was in view to see.

"That's a dragon's amulet isn't it?" she asked. I turned from the mirror I was looking at to look at her. I then nodded.

"Yes, it is. Tribal princess and prince's of the clans each get one when they are born." I explained. Her eyes widened.

"You're a princess?" she asked. I shrugged with little interest to the word "Princess".

"I don't think of myself as one." I said and she nodded.

"Where are you classes?" she asked. "I can show you there if you'd like."

I opened my mouth to answer then stopped. I had no idea where I was suppose to go. I don't even know my place around. But I was not too worried. I wouldn't mind exploring.

"No it's alright. I am suppose to talk with Prof. Dumbledore about my classes, but thank you Hermione." I said and she nodded.

"No problem. See you in the mess hall?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. She nodded and waved and left the room. I left my room and moved down the hall of the dorms. I moved throughout the castle wondering and looking around. I saw many students and they even looked at me. I assumed they didn't recognize me because it was the beginning of the school, yet days had already passed. It may have been my uptight walk as well. I walked with my head up and with pride. I couldn't help it. The dragon of me was a king and my mother taught me to always walk straight as well. I wanted people to see I was more than them. I sighed at my thoughts thinking I shouldn't think that way. As I walked down the hall I found there was a round clearing in the middle of the halls. One tree grew inside it and there were many benches. A few students were out there as well, in green robes and not red like mine.

I walked outside towards one of the benches. These students looked at me and sneered and chuckled as I walked by. I could hear them speaking of me. I ignored them though and sat down on one of the benches. I still heard them whispering. However I ignored them and looked up at the trees. It was large and there small creatures living in them. I smiled and stared at the birds.

"_Doe me so doe doe so me doe. Every truly cultured music student knows_

_You must learn your scales and your the music ringing from your chest and not your you sing your scales and your arpeggios." _I sang up at the trees. The birds singing and chirping at the top seemed to look down at me and listen. Before I knew it, two birds had fluttered down and stopped in front of my bare toes.

The students watched once more and whispered about me, however I wasn't listening. I just looked back at the birds and giggled. They wanted me to sing more. I liked to sing, I liked it ever since I heard singing in the muggle world. I would sing mostly their songs. My mother hated it.

"_If you're faithful to your daily practicing, You will find your progress is encouraging, Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes, When you do your scales and your arpeggios_." I listened as more of the birds began to fly down towards my bench and this time they flew on my lap and my head and on my hands that were placed on the bench. I giggled now and without notice others had come to listen to me sing.

"_Doe me so doe doe so me doe, Doe me so doe doe so me doe, though at first it seems as though it doesn't show, Like a tree, ability will bloom and grow.  
If you're smart you'll learn by heart. What every artist knows. You must sing your scales and your arpe-e-e-gios!_" I let my voice trail on the arpeggios at the end of the song. The birds flew around my head and I giggled. Before I knew it, I heard claps around me and I looked forward to see a bunch of students staring at me. I blinked with shock.

"Alright everyone back to class. This is not Hogwarts Musical." I heard the familiar voice of Prof. Lupin say. The students began to leave and so did the birds around me. I stood up and watched him approach me.

"Ms. Mefuna, Hogwards is a school of education, not a park where you could come and sing." he said.

"I am sorry professor, I was just passing time." I said. He arched a brown brow and looked me over.

"Passing time, why aren't you in class?" he asked sharply and I winced at his words and shrugged.

"I don't know where to be." he said and then he sighed and looked down before blinking with shock.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked. I looked down at my feet then looked up with a frown.

"I don't have anything. I only brought close and one pair of shoes and that's it." I said. He watched me for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, alright. When school is over you and I will go to Diagon Alley and I will purchase you everything you need." he said. I tensed and shook my head.

"No. I will get my stuff." I said.

"Do you have any money?" he asked. I looked down as if thinking.

"A little." I said then he nodded and turned from me.

"Then it's settled. I will buy you supplies when classes are through." he said.

"But professor-"

"Please call me Remus." he said glancing back at me before walking away. Surely this wolf was an interesting one. I left the small court yard and left the school. Well not really. I found a lake right outside the school where I decided to stay so I wouldn't be any trouble to any one on campus. I sat down on a rock and looked at the waves. They were calm and smooth. I inhaled deeply feeling heat arise in my chest then flow calmly up my throat. I made an O shape with my mouth and slowly fire blew from my lips and I moved my head from left to rite watching the fire shape itself into a snake and soon fade into the air. I heard snickering now and turned quickly and looked to see some blonde haired boy and three boys behind him.

"Well well. My father told me a new addition would be coming to Hogwarts, but I never thought she'd be this much of a freak." he said. I arched a brow and looked at him with curiosity. I moved over towards him, swaying my hips slowly in the process.

"And how would your…father know this?" I asked. He smirked. He had a green and white uniform on.

"Well if a new student drops in unannounced the ministry of magic deserves to hear about it. My father works in it. He says you're a walking curse." he said. I didn't let his words get to me. Instead I stepped up to him so our chests were touching slightly.

"And what do you think?" I asked with a hiss in my voice while letting grey smoke come from my nose. His eyes widened with horror.

"Malfoy leave her alone!" someone yelled. Before I knew it I saw Harry Potter standing a few feet from us with a red haired boy. Everyone knew who he was. Malfoy scoffed and sneered at me before turning his body from me.

"Whatever. I'll leave you freaks alone." he muttered and left along with his friends who seem to shove Harry's shoulder with his own as well as the red haired boy. I smirked.

"You're Harry Potter." I assumed he nodded and came up to me.

"Yeah. This is Ron Weasley." he told. The red haired boy smiled.

"Morning." he said and I smiled at him.

"Hello. I am Ansara. Are you related to Ginny Weasley?" I asked. He nodded with a wider smile.

"Yeah you know her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes she's my new roommate." I replied. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Hermione told us about you. We thought we'd come to say hello since you're new here. Hermione was rambling quite fast about you. You're like a historical figure she's read about and has met for the first time." he said. I smiled and shook both their hands.

"Yes she's quite a smart girl. I know of you too Harry Potter. You met the dark lord. My father has told me much about him as well. It's okay I won't shower you with affection and the want for an autograph." I assured him. He laughed now.

"Thanks." he said. Ron raised his head.

"We were just going to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Care to join?" he asked. I nodded liking that idea.

"I would like that." I said and left with the two boys.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Unbeknownst to the young kids, a black bird with three eyes watched them enter the school. It gave a low chirp before dissolving into puff of black smoke. Back in the darkness of his lair, which was merely an old abandoned warehouse which was big enough to fit his needs. He inhaled with happiness as his bird showed him the dragon.

"Gaius tries to hide her with Dumbledore. It seems he is making this game fun." The dark lord hissed. He got up from his chair and began to walk around his room. A few of his death eaters stood in silence waiting to be instructed. One of them, Lucius Malfoy stood and watched him. "Well done Malfoy. This information was greatly needed." And he spoke the truth. Since the senior Malfoy worked with the Ministry of Magic, he could give information about the school pertaining to Harry Potter and the dragon. The dark lord would never openly admit, but the girl is a vessel with a very powerful dragon spirit inside her, a dragon whose power was stronger than his own. He had an army of dragons across the great sea of the realm and he only had an army of death eaters. He didn't know if the girl knew she could command an army of dragons, but all he needed was to get her. If she agreed to help then it would be easy to apprehend Potter and rule this world. They were becoming friends and he still needed to decide if this was a good thing or not.

Lucius bowed his head at his lord.

"Anything to serve you milord. Would you like me to apprehend her?" he asked. The dark lord shook his head.

"No. First I need to look in her mind and see what she thinks. Besides your son has already ruined plans to get her on our side. Fetch me Greyback for me. I have a feeling he may be of more use to me." he said. Lucius hid his grimace before bowing and leaving the room.

(Ansara's POV)

I ate breakfast with Ron and Harry. It was nice. They were…normal and they treated me like I was normal. However I never knew what normal really was. I felt like it was only a matter of time before everyone knew, before they all stared at me with fear in their eyes and angst in their hearts.

"Something wrong Ansara?" Ron asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No I am fine." I said. He nodded and got up from his chair.

"I'm going to get more biscuits." he said before leaving the table. I smiled and watched him leave.

"So what's really the matter, Ansara?" he asked. I looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said and he looked at me with a mild grimace.

"I make the same face when I am thinking of something that worries me and Hermione sees it every time." he told me. I sighed and looked down. Should I tell him? Surely he knows somewhat of my pain and would understand.

"Can I tell you something Harry? Even though I just met you today can I share something with you and you alone? It's the reason I am here because of you." I said. His eyes seemed to widen and he leaned forward a bit.

"Does this have something to do with you know who?" he asked in a low tone and I nodded leaning towards him.

"Yes and you must listen carefully." I said. I looked around making sure no one was close enough to hear. If someone was speaking about me I would hear it.

"Go on." he said his face now serious.

"Swear to me that you will not tell you friend until the right moment." I said. He nodded instantly.

"I swear." he said. I nodded.

"I am here for protection from Dumbledore from you know who. This is because my father used a dark magic that is so powerful anyone who uses it could be put to death. He used a spirit combining spell have you heard of it?" I asked lowly. I watched him shake his head.

"No what is it?" he asked. I had to be quick because it was only a matter of time before Ron returned.

"A spirit combining spell is an old African magic which used to be used by everyone. It combines two souls together into one body. I was not going to make it in child birth and my father was desperate so he took the soul of an already dying dragon, named Khan who use to plague the entire realm with his army of dragons this was before you know who came around. Because he fell in love with my mother he opened himself up to be killed. My father killed him, but in order to save him if any he combined his soul into mine. Now you know who wants me to get to you. He wants to use my dragons to rule the realm. So my father sent me here to be protected. I had to tell you before you found out some other way." I told him. "He was not convicted because he did a big favor to the realm by ridding it of Khan."

Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he heard.

"So you're a dragon?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I am just complicated." I replied. He shook his head.

"Well I am not surprised. Everything seems to get worse for me." he said, but looked up at me, "But thanks for telling me."

I nodded.

"I'd rather you know than judge me about it later." I said. He shook his head with a light stare.

"I wouldn't judge you." he said. Ron returned with a smile.

"He what I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." We replied in unison. Later on when school ended I was in the brown dress from earlier walking around in brown slippers. The castle was boring me so I moved to go find Remus' office. I asked Prof. Snape and with a sneer he told me.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" I asked. He arched a brow and glared.

"Excuse me?" he asked darkly. I grinned up at him now.

"You must learn to smile. Your face will get stuck that way. Bye Professor." I said kissing my fingers and then placing them against his cheek which seemed to catch him entirely off guard. "Thanks for letting me be here."

I moved down the corridor until I finally found his office. I knocked slowly.

"Come in." he told. I slowly opened the door and entered and looked at him. He was looking over some papers when he looked up at me. "Ah Ansara come in. What can I do for you?" He was busy and I didn't wish to bother him. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I will come back later." he said and immediately he shot up from his chair.

"No!" he shouted and I jumped a bit at his outburst and paused in the door way. He cleared his throat. "I mean please come in. I'm never too busy to help a student." I grimaced a bit and entered and closed the door behind me.

"I don't feel like a student." I said and looked up at him. He tilted his head as he observed me.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I scoffed lightly.

"Because I am for more than anyone here…and so are you. How can you not feel different than a regular teacher?" I asked. He tucked his hands into the pocket of his brown long coat and smiled.

"Because that other part of me isn't what makes me who I am." he told. I slowly approached this and for some odd reason his face brightened because of it. I stopped in front of his desk.

"Why not embrace that side of you?" I asked. He smiled down at me now.

"I do. Every day by never forgetting that I am a werewolf. I didn't think you'd figure me out by first glance." he told. I smiled back now at the older man.

"I didn't…your scent is all around the school. I must admit it is quite enticing, a werewolf's scent." I said. His stare began to grow mildly deep now.

"Really, does that mean I entice you?" he asked in a deep yet firm tone. I shrugged.

"Yes." I replied. "Your scent is very soothing to smell. When I first smelled it at the door of the castle it smelled nice, like a puppy."

I wasn't shy about admitting this to my teacher nothing was involved. Now Remus started to chuckle.

"So I smell like a pup do I?" he asked. I grinned happy I hadn't offended him.

"Yes. You are not a threat to me is what your scent tell me." I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Come let me pack up so we can go get your supplies." he told. I winced.

"You don't have to do that." I said. He nodded packing his papers away.

"I know, but I want to." he said. I shrugged.

"Why?" I asked. He paused in his shuffling looking down at his papers with intensity before looking up at me.

"Prof. Dumbledore has placed you under my care. So I find it in your best interest to make sure you start out your school year well." he said before moving around his desk and up to me. "Come." However from the look in his eyes I felt as if he were lying to me, but I said nothing on it.

I nodded and followed him. We took a carriage into Diagon alley and we walked around from there. Remus had a first year's supply list on him and we bought things off of there. I was silent the entire time. I spoke when he said something. I shouldn't be letting him buy me these things. I didn't know him and he should not be doing this. I was carrying some bags as was he.

"Ansara are you alright, you seem a bit quiet." He asked. I looked up at him.

"No I am alright." I said.

"Forgive me, but I feel like you are lying." he said leaning over a bit trying to look me in the face. I looked up at him.

"You will let me repay you for this." I stated. Now he was shaking his head.

"Back to this subject again." he said. I nodded.

"Yes. You are an older man buying things for a girl he just met. I wouldn't feel right letting you spend money on me." I said. A look of despair played on his face now.

"Does my age affect your feelings in this matter, if I was younger would this matter?" he asked holding up the bags. I looked up at him now not expecting this question.

"Age to me doesn't matter, why would you bring that up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No reason. Come you need an animal for your classes." he said. I arched a brow.

"An animal why?" I asked. He looked forward.

"You need them for transformation classes." he said. I shook my head.

"Remus I can't use a wand or magic only abilities from the dragon." I said.

"Well you never know. At Hogwarts you never know what you will discover." he said. I shook my head.

"I don't want an animal to simply use for a grade in class." I said with a frown looking up at him. Remus looked confused now.

"Why not Ansara?" he asked. I gawked at the question.

"Why not, animals don't need to be used in classes. How do we know if we're hurting them or not?" I asked. If it was one thing I knew, I would never hurt an animal unless it was strictly out of defense. He stopped in the street and looked at me.

"It is your dragon that feels this way." he said and I nodded.

"Yes and I am glad it does." I said. He started to smile now and nodded.

"Alright we won't get any pets for class use." he said. I stared at his face for a while before nodding and smiling.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"Come let's get you back to the school." He said. "I will think of a way you can repay me."

"Alright." I replied happy he would allow me to.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Later that night, once I was in my silk gown, I snuck out to go the balcony of the castle. I sat down on the ledge of the stone rail and just remained silent. Sometimes I like to sit naked when I was alone, but for now, I remained dressed not really wanting to scare anyone who happens to open the door of balcony. I stared up at the moon. It seemed closer here than in America. It was vibrant and whiter. I also looked down to see the forest that surrounded the school. One day I would go out and see what was in it. Why wait, I would do it now. I let gravity take do its part and I pushed myself off the ledge and fell towards smaller balconies of the castle. I landed silently on another block ledge before jumping down to solid grass. I began to move towards the forest. It was dark, but I was ready to explore. Because of the dragon's spirit sleep was not a big priority to me. I could go two weeks without sleep if I truly wished.

I could feel the air thicken as I moved into the forest. I was not afraid, but more excited about what would be inside. I could smell muck and dirt and mud. It was all around me. I looked up at the sky to see it was barely noticeable due to the trees. Instead of feeling nervous that I was alone I felt mildly accepted here. It was like this forest was my home yet I had never been here before. Before I knew it was watching spiders crawling in a path ahead of me. I felt like those spiders now, moving in the same direction as them. So I moved off that path and walked through the dark grass.

There were spooky sounds that sounded familiar to me, but that was it. I didn't fear the sounds. I opened my right hand and felt warm fire push through my palm. It was not a big flame, but it was enough for me to see in the dark. To liven up my little adventure, I began to sing.

_"Nkosi yethu. Mholi wezwe lethu. Lefatshe la bonata rona. Lea halalelaBusa le lizwe bo Busa le lizwe bo. Busa le lizwe bo." _ I sang gently. I repeated this a few times wandering further and further into the forest. As I wandered my voice got louder and I was surprised I was not bothered, but that changed. I paused in my movements and said nothing now. Slowly the flame in my hand died and I looked up towards a hill to see someone looking down at me, but their body figure was all wrong. I changed my thinking as I now started to take in the form. A horse's body, but the upper half had a man's body somewhat. In his arm was a bow and arrow pointed right at me. I let my body face him.

"You are going to kill an unarmed woman? Is that what you are going to do?" I asked. The centaur was silent as he just kept his pose.

"You are not welcomed in this forest." he stated in a clear firm voice. I titled my head.

"Is this your forest?" I asked. The obvious male was silent for a moment.

"Yes. This forest belongs to the centaurs." he said. I nodded slowly keeping my hands to the side so he could see them.

"I guess I am to blame. My mindless singing has interrupted your slumber." I said. The centaur slowly lowered his bow watching me.

"Actually you sing quite beautifully." he said. Slowly I smiled now at his compliment and watched as he slowly moved down to me. "Fire came from your hand. I have never seen a witch- a student from Hogwarts possess such power at such a young age." he told. Now he was hovering over me now.

"I am more than that." I said. "I am Ansara, what is your name?" Now the centaur was smiling.

"My name is Firenze. You have quite a beautiful name and existence." he said. I tilted my head watching as he started to circle me.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching him. He chuckled.

"You are beautiful, your voice is beautiful, the fire you control is beautiful. Your life and existence is beautiful." he explained. I looked down at the ground now.

"You make me sound perfect." I said. He stood before me now and nodded.

"Perfection does not exist but you would come close to it." he said. I smiled at him.

"You are more perfect than I am. You get to walk through here as you please, as I have to be clothed. I wish I could succumb to my true being and be like you. Free and bare." I said. Firenze tilted his head.

"Why don't you. This is a forest that will never judge you." he said. He was right because I felt that way when here.

"You are right." I said slowly stepping out of my night gown revealing nothing underneath. I looked at Firenze to see what he may say, but he smiled very casually.

"There you go." he said and I grinned. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." I said. He grinned.

"Come let me walk you back to the school. You may think it's safe to be here, but it isn't for a little witch like you." he said. If only he knew. I nodded and we began to walk back the way I was coming.

"Do you not have a family, Firenze?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I have a pack, but no woman." he said. "It is not my time. Do you have a mate?"

I shook my head.

"No. I can't think about such things I have other things on my mind." I said. He chuckled now.

"You say that now, but in the midst of it all you will find love. That's how it finds you." he said. I smirked feeling cool air against my skin.

"You are very wise Firenze. I hope we can be friends after tonight." I admitted looking up at him. I really did like talking to him. He was so calm. He nodded.

"Why it would be an honor to be friends with you Ansara….Ansara does that have meaning?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. It it Nigerian for sunflower." I said. He looked confused.

"Sunflower? I've never heard of such a thing." he said. I grinned and when I came across a big mud puddle, Firenze took my hand and helped me step over it.

"Well it's a brown flower with bright yellow peddles around it…like the sun. In the land I grew up in there would be large fields of sunflowers so it would be like walking on the sun." I said happily. When I was a girl I would do that. I would run through the fields.

"So when I ever look at the sun, I will think of you." he said. I grinned.

"Yes." I replied. We arrived at the entrance I came from and I stared up at Firenze.

"Firenze thank you for guiding me home." I said. He smiled warmly and lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you flower of the sun. Please come visit soon." he said. I nodded up at him taking his hand in mine.

"Yes of course." I replied. He smiled and then re entered the forest. I smiled as his shadow disappeared.

"Ansara!" I heard the distress call of Remus. I turned to see him and McGonagall and Snape running towards me.

"Oh my god dear child, what happened to you?" Prof. McGonagall asked covering my body with my arms. Before I could really think Remus had moved her from my body and took me in his arms.

"What happened Ansara was it the dark lord? Are you hurt!" he asked wildly. I was stunned by his words and his shaking to pay attention to what he was saying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said pulling my night gown over my body.

"God lord child what in the bloody hell were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Prof. Snape asked. I looked at him.

"Forbidden?" I asked.

"Yes of course the forest around the entire castle is forbidden." Prof. McGonagall said hastily. I shook my head not understanding.

"Why. It's such a peaceful place to be." I said.

"Ansara not all the students here are like you. What you think isn't dangerous may be dangerous for them." Remus scolded, his eyes were roaming over my body a lot.

"We cannot have anyone knowing of this. Tomorrow Lupin you will give a full tour of the school to Ansara and you will make sure she knows what is off limits." Prof. McGonagall said. My body tensed at this. If I couldn't go into the forest, then I couldn't see Firenze again.

"Please professor don't forbid me from going into the forest. There was someone I met in there and he's really nice." I said.

"He?" Remus asked angrily now. Snape was merely rolling his eyes now.

"Enough!" Prof. McGonagall said. "We will discuss more of this in the morning. Everyone to bed now. Ansara you will go straight to your dorm. I will not inform the headmaster of his rule breaking tonight. But let me remind you we are risking a lot letting you stay here. You would do well not to cause any trouble while around here."

I let my head fall in sadness.

"Yes ma'am." I said obediently.

"Good. Now off to bed all of you." she said. Remus took my arm.

"I will make sure she gets to her room tonight." he said and pulled me towards the castle. Once we were away from everyone and in the hallway, Remus pushed me against the wall and pinned me there. His eyes were dark and feral like.

"Why did you go out into the forest Ansara? Who did you see?" he questioned. I gathered my senses and frowned a bit.

"I went to explore." I said.

"Who did you see?" he asked more firmly this time, his grasp on my shoulders tightening. I growled a bit at this.

"I met a friend. A centaur that is all." I said. He held up his pointer finger to me.

"You are to never see him again." he stated. My eyes widened and I glared at him.

"How dare you demand who I see and cannot see. He is my friend and I will see him as much as I want." I said pushing past him to only have him grab me and pin me back against the wall, this time his body moving onto mine.

"What if I told you that you also have an enticing scent? A scent that will never go away, a scent that only I would know forever and it means something much greater now?" he said. My eyes widened and I was no fool, I knew what he was saying. I shook my head.

"No." I said pushing him off me with some of my dragon's strength, but not enough to really do any damage, but just to get him off me. "You're lying." He grips my hand and turns me to him.

"No. What I say is true and we will need to talk about it. I thought I could hide it from you, but now I can't. I can't watch you ever favor or have interest in another man." he explained. I shook my hand.

"Don't tell me this." I said turning from him again. He got in front of me now, his eyes pleading.

"Ansara please do not turn me away, do not reject me." he said. I stared up at him for a moment.

"Is that why you asked me about our age earlier today? Are you worried that you may be too old for me?" I asked. He didn't say anything and it didn't seem like he planned to. "We will talk about this later. I need to sleep."

I walked around him now and this time he didn't try and stop me.

"I am afraid you won't want me because I am old." he said. I stopped for a moment thinking to myself before walking on. I wouldn't discuss this tonight. I returned to my room and just got into my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Have you ever been thinking of something so much and so hard that you fall asleep, have a dream about it, wake up and it is in your mind the second your brain started processing things. That was how I felt now. I thought of the information Remus had told me, went to sleep with it on my mind, dreamt about it then woke up with it fresh in my mind from the second he told me. I didn't let this hinder me however. I made my own discoveries of the castle without his help. I avoided him really. I used his scent against him and avoided him whenever he was near. And he was near all the time because he caught on to what I had been doing.

This had gone on for two weeks now and I thought I'd be happy that I was avoiding him, but it seemed to backfire somehow. Remus was looking pale and almost agitated now. I would hear from Harry or Hermione that Remus was always going off on a student in class. His anger seemed to get the best of him.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Harry started," and he seems to be getting worse." Harry glanced at me as and I knew if he was wondering if I had anything to do with it. I only shrugged.

"Maybe it's something in his personal life." I said.

"I wonder what it is." Hermione told. Once I left the mess hall I was slowly walking to my next and last class. Here's the thing. Remus had been my last class, so that was the only time I couldn't avoid him. As I was walking saw one of the Patil girls running my way, crying and sobbing. I caught her shoulders.

"Padma what's wrong?" I asked whipping her face of her tears.

"P-Prof. Lupin. H-he yelled at me in front of the entire class because I couldn't handle the boggart." she told. I knew what was, Hermione told me. It was a creature that took the form of your greatest fear. It appeared we would be doing that today then.

"Don't worry Padma. He's just having a bad day." I assured her. She nodded and went on her way. I took my time getting to his class. I was almost the last person in until Draco walked in behind me. Remus stared at me from the back of the class. I was right, we were doing Boggarts today. The desk were pushed against the wall and a closet with a mirror in front of it shook violently. He didn't take his eyes off me and I didn't either. He did look somewhat pale. It was like he hadn't slept enough. His robes looked awfully big on him today. He finally pulled his eyes from me and looked at the class.

"Today we will be learning how to deal with our fears." he said. I didn't think I had to participate because I couldn't use magic but I had a wand so who knows if he'd try and humiliate me as well. I wouldn't be surprised. I told him we would talk about the whole mating ordeal and we never did. He instructed everyone to get in line and soon he opened the cage and played some music to soothe everyone so they wouldn't be too worried when they saw the thing they feared most. I was in the middle and observed everyone who was going. Remus watched me as if gauging my reaction to them. Everyone had such minor fears like bears and spiders, and crows and centaurs. I smiled at the thinking the fear centaur looked like Firenze. Now it was my turn and I held my white wand up watching as the centaur watched me closely. Remus did this as well. I froze in my place, wand ready to say the Ridiculous spell.

The Boggart morphed and soon it formed a figure, black with black hair and…auburn eyes. It was me. My eyes widened at this as it showed my form. I was not afraid of myself, but this was not me. The eyes were in thin slits and they looked almost like a dragon's. The amulet that was around the Boggart's neck had melded into its chest as if it were some type of power source. It opened its mouth revealing large reptile fangs. The fangs were too large for its jaws and the skin began to rip upward into the eyes. Suddenly I see the neck grow bright red and I couldn't hear a girl screaming behind me. Fire burst from its mouth and devoured me. I saw only orange and heard more screams of terror.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Remus yelled. I looked down, my body was hot but my flesh wouldn't burn. I lifted my hands to see the sleeves of my robe burning. My want however was not burning. Olivander said, after the wand chose me, that it was made out of a dragon's tooth, so fire wouldn't burn it. I looked up at my Boggart form and pointed my wand at it. Fire still shot from its mouth.

"You're a fool to think I would be afraid of you Khan….Ridulous!" I screamed and swished and flicked my wand at it and slowly its form turned into a little toy car and slowly it returned to its cage. I looked down at my body which was now naked and bare except for my wand. It was still in my hand.

"Good lord." I heard Prof McGonagall say. I slowly turned and faced her, Remus, Prof. Snape, Prod. Moody and…the Headmaster. My body was covered in ash as well as it being on the ground. The hair ties used to bind my braids had snapped causing my hair to fall over my breasts. A few students were trying to look over the professors but were immediately shoo-ed away. After staring at each other for quite some time I was directed back to my room where I was to stay there until dinner. That however didn't sit too well with me so I leaped from my window, after re-dressing of course, and rushed into the forest. I looked for Firenze and found him by himself.

"Ah flower of the sun. It is good to see you again." he said. I smiled as well.

"It's good to see you too." I said.

"How are classes?" he asked and now we began to walk on the path together.

"Strange. I had to face a Boggart today." I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Ah the creature that shows you your fear." he said and I nodded slowly.

"Yes. It turned into me, but it was not me. It is the creature that resides inside me." I said.

"Yes, the dragon spirit…it is what makes you so perfect." he said. I looked up at him bewildered.

"You knew?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I figured it out yesterday after smelling dragon fire on you." he said. I nodded thinking that made sense.

"The Boggart took my form and I was confused. I was never afraid of the spirit before." I told him. He nodded before stopping his walking and looking down at me.

"Maybe deep down in your heart you have mild fear of it, fear that it could one day resurface through you and reign over the world once more." he said. I looked down slowly. Normally thoughts like that appeared to me in dreams. I tried not to think about it when I was awake. After our talk he led me back to the school where I climbed the castle and returned to my room. I didn't see why people feared heights. I waited once more until Prof. Dumbledore visited me. He said it would be hard now to really hide what I was to the school, but he made sure I would still be safe regardless of what people here thought about me.

Now that dinner was nearing I took it upon myself to go to the mess hall. Already people were looking at me with shock and maybe even fear. That didn't matter to me however. As I arrived towards my friends, Hermione was the first to get up and hug me.

"Oh my god Ansara, I heard what happened! How are you still here, still alive?"she asked. I shrugged trying to think of a lie.

"An old family spell my parents casted on me as a toddler. I can't be burned by fire." I told her and sat down. Ron's eyes widened

"Woah you have got to teach me that spell." he said. I grinned.

"I don't even know it. When I become pregnant one day then I shall know it so I can cast it on my child. It's a family tradition." I told them. Harry knew I was lying but he said nothing. I looked over towards the table where the professors sat and I could see Remus eating silently, a pale look still on his features. He looked stressed and I can only imagine why, he just saw his mate get burned alive. I decided tonight I would go to his office and talk about this and comfort him if I could.


	6. Chapter 6

6

(Fenrir Greyback)

It had been very long since I stalked anything, enjoyed the excitement of finally catching prey, but now it seems I am back in the game again. I stood atop of a large tree trunk just outside of the Hogwarts School. So pathetic the students were being taught weak spells by weak teachers. Two people attended this weak school. One the boy who lived, Harry Potter. He needed to die so my lord could rule. Hardly a lord he was, but I did his bidding for the enjoyment of killing. I hated anything that was born to walk on two legs: Wizards and witches even muggles. Now in order to catch this puny boy we needed the dragon girl. When the dark lord showed me who she was I felt my cock immediately throb. She had smooth looking skin and was the perfect shade of chocolate. I wondered if she tasted like chocolate. I had been on the hunt for her since last night. She was in the forest with a centaur. I could have easily killed him and took her as well as when she went to the forest earlier, but I wanted to wait. It would have been too easy and I wanted the hunt to last one more day.

This also gave me a chance to see how my pup, little Lupin was doing. He was scrawnier now, but still powerful. I could hear owl hooting below me. It was now night so I assumed everyone would be asleep. I could go find her and take her. She was not in her room; instead she was walking through the castle. I smirked dangerously at the thoughts of hunting her in the castle. So many places to hide and so many places for me to catch her. When I catch her I would definitely fuck her and if she proves worthy enough, I'll make her my mate. I noticed, through the window of the castle, that she had stopped right outside of Lupin's office. This should be very interesting.

(Ansara)

I don't know why I was nervous; maybe it was because I was afraid of seeing the look of anger on his face. I was in one of my night gowns. It was so quiet in the hall. I wasn't even sure he would be in.

"Come in." he said calmly. I didn't even get a chance to knock before slowly opening the door. He was in the same position I had found him yesterday. He was grading papers. A small lamp was on which made a small oval of light around his body. Yet I could still see everything, I closed the door behind me and stood there. How should I start? "What can I help you with?"

He seemed disinterested and I expected that.

"I…I'm ready to listen if you're willing to talk." I said and his eyes looked up at me quickly. He still didn't move from his desk, so I walked forward and just stood there. He didn't say anything so I looked around the room. His office was the class room. How did I not notice this from before?

"Is this your way of saying you're accepting this?" he asked still speaking as if he wasn't interested. I looked back at him.

"Tell me what this means and I'll let you know my answer." I said. Now he lifted his head at me fully looking me over. He leaned back in his chair and then got up. I watched him walk around the desk and stand in front of me. He looked disappointed in me and I hated it when people were disappointed in me.

"You know you really hurt me these past few days, avoiding me." he said. I nodded slowly showing the true guilt in my eyes.

"I know. I am sorry, I was afraid." I replied. "I never had anyone admit something like that to me."

Now the top of his lip pulled back into a smirk.

"No I don't believe not many have," he said. When I didn't smile back he sighed and continued," Ansara from the day you walked into Dumbledore's office I knew you were my mate. And I was afraid because I am an older man that you wouldn't accept me. I see many girls your age around here and all I hear then prattle on about how they would never date an older man. Hell I am in my late thirties now and you are not even twenty."

His eyes moved towards the floor now as if he were embarrassed to admit that to me. I shook my head.

"Remus for your age you are quite attractive." You shouldn't worry about that." He whipped his head up at me.

"Do you think I am attractive though?" he asked. I looked him over thinking about it. I had only known him for a week or so and his appearance was good enough for me.

"I don't see you for your appearance. You're a good teacher and a good man. That's all I care about." I said. Now I was curious. "Can all wolves find their mates like you can?"

He shook his head.

"No. If a person is turned into a wolf then they only find their mates by scent like I did you. If a person was born a werewolf, they have the choice of their mates. It's an old myth cursing turned wolves with having one mate so wolf born wolves can mate with whoever they want. To me I think it's a good thing. Sleeping with many seems a bit boring." he said with a short dry laugh. I nodded slowly looking down now. I looked up at him now.

"I will be honest with you Remus I have never really been in a relationship before. I would like to see how this goes." I said. His eyes widened a bit and they seemed filled with hope.

"I want to see how this goes as well. But I must warn you, I can be a bit over protective. And you must know something about wolves, it's very important. Since you are not a wolf yourself now true bond can really form between us. My wolf will love you, but you can happily and freely fall out of love with me." he said with mild depression in his tone. I nodded slowly.

"Alright. Anything else?" I asked. He looked up as if thinking.

"Since you can't form the bond with me other male wolves can claim you, but then it's not every day a wolf bonds with a…a um." he looked unsure of what to call me and I found myself smiling at that.

"A dragon?" I asked and he shrugged and nodded.

"Yes more or less." he said and I nodded. Since he was willing to try so would I. Who knows this could really work. I slowly took his large hand and he watched with curiosity as I did this. I turned it so the back of his hand was facing me and slowly I pressed my lips to it. He was warm and the nice scent of his body moved over me. I found myself smiling slowly as I released his hand. However as he placed his hand down he moved closer to me gently petting the side of my face until his hands had gone down my hair and down towards my neck to the point he was caressing it. "May I kiss you, Ansara?"

His question didn't make me nervous or afraid. I looked deep into his pale green eyes and nodded. He slowly leaned forward and I felt his lips slowly touch mine. It was slow at first. His mustache ticked me a bit. His lips were warm and I liked that. He gently sucked on my bottom lip and already I could feel the want grow inside me. I was impressed I felt this way from just this small kiss. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to reply to the kiss. He devoured my mouth now already moving closer to me, so much he backed me into the wall. He took my right hand and made it touch his chest. He moved both our hands under his shirt and I felt his firm chest. He was like pure muscle. Soon he began to move my hand lower and we broke our kiss panting softly. His forehead pressed against mine. I could see the look of power, passion, and lust in his eyes. He growled softly.

"Touch me." he said lowly guiding my hand beneath his pants. I couldn't help but gasp softly as I felt his cock between my fingers. He was so huge and thick. Immediately I began stroking fast and roughly. He growled at this and kissed me hard and eagerly. I moaned against his lips feeling my chest grow hot and this time it was not from fire. I felt my moaning increase against his lips before pulling back and panting.

"Aren't you afraid someone will hear us?" I asked.

"My office has a silencing spell around it. No one will hear us." he replied before moving his hands towards my nightgown and forcefully pulling them down. My breasts bounced somewhat as they were exposed. He growled and now kneeled down, his cock leaving my hand and now his mouth attached itself to my right breast and he bit down on it causing me to moan out loudly. His other hand massaged my left breast twisting my nipple causing it to harden.

"Ah R-Remus." I stuttered out feeling my cunt start to throb. I was panting softly as he continued to suck and bite and nibble.

"Oh Ansara you're tits are so beautiful." he said and his words rang into my brain causing me to throb even harsher now.

"Oh god." I moaned out feeling his arm lift my left leg and move it over his shoulder. Now he paid attention to my panties and without warning I heard a loud tear. I gasped and looked down to see only a piece of the fabric before only see the top of his head move in towards my entrance. Now I felt a shock of pleasure jolt up inside me causing a groan to emit from me. I felt my clit being sucked on violently violent and everything seemed to hit me hard and fast. Then I felt a finger enter me and I suddenly tensed up feeling my wall tighten around his finger.

"Oh darling you'll be very tight." he said before I feel his tongue circle around my clit causing me to gasp hard and shudder. "I had better make you wet so you can fit my cock."

I never Remus had a wild side to him and I felt like after this, I would have one too. His words ate away at me causing some type of innocent wall in my brain to crumble. I felt another finger enter me and I hissed out again. I was very tight and I hated it. He pumped his fingers and sucked hard on my clit and now I felt my body grinding back against his.

"Ah Remus I'm going to cum." I moaned out feeling everything start to build and reach its final level.

"Come in my mouth darling. Do it!" he shouted not biting on my clit and adding a third finger pounding into me hard. I let my head fall back before suddenly I was screaming with bliss and pleasure as I felt an orgasmic high take over me. My walls tightened around his fingers and I loved it because he was still pumping me. He removed his fingers and licked up everything. Soon his lips came back to mine and I could taste how sweet my cum was.

"Now darling I want you on your back then on all fours, then want you to ride me, will you let me take you?" he asked against my lips as he began to remove his jacket and soon his shirt and pants. I nodded already in the mood for something way better than his fingers.


End file.
